Unexpected Love
by DrusillaFireFox
Summary: HieiXOCrnrnKristina is a demon slayer, Hiei is a demon.rnrnCan Kristina find away to kill him, or not?¿¿
1. The voice

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!!!

-----------------------------------

Drusilla's P.O.V.

I couldn't help but look at the sun. It was beautiful. Red, orange, and yellow all mixed into one. I don't think anything in this completely dreadful world was as beautiful as it. I could stand here for hours and watch it rise and set.

I had been sitting there for hours watching the sun go down and the moon come up, I couldn't help but think someone was watching, but every time I turned no one was there. I was probably just paranoid from all the demon hunting I have done lately. Running my hands through my hair, I stood up. I sighed deeply and turned. Walking through the woods was not scary for me because I've been walking through them for years. I stopped walking when I heard something in the tree above me. Without warning I was pushed to the ground, my hands were positioned above my head and were beginning pushed into the ground. "Get off of me!" I yelled. I had been pinned to the ground by demons before but it always ended up with me killing then because they weren't strong. When I opened my eyes, I met two crimson eyes. Before I could say anything else, the eyes were gone and I could move again. I looked around and no one was there, as if no one was there in the first place. My body told me to move, run, and just get away from that place. However, my mind told me to stay, and wait for what will happen next. Cracking a smirk, I walked over to one of the trees. "Why don't you just come down here and try to kill me. I've probably killed many of your kind, so why don't you try to take revenge."

"And why, may I ask, would I want to do that?" came a voice.

"Because," I said, "you're a demon."

"Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I'll kill you," the voice said back.

"I've killed plenty of demons before but your probably the most hard headed," I said getting annoyed.

"Tsk, tsk, Kristina, you should know not to insult demons," said the voice.

I got off the tree and started to look for the demon, "How do you know my name?"

"Kristina Smothers, age 15, female, witch, demon hunter, has killed 500 demons and still counting, nick name is Kris, Demon slaying name is Zoë, likes the band evanescence, has a good high singing voice."

"Either you've done your research or you stalk me."

"If I stalked I wouldn't have been so obvious," he said. I have concluded it was a man sense voice was deep.

"What do you mean by that," I asked.

"I wouldn't of told you all of the information I have on you if I was stalking you."

"I guess your right," I heard someone hit the ground behind me. I turned quickly and saw the source of the voice. It was one of the strongest demons I have never encountered but knew about. "Hiei."


	2. The truth

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!

- - - - - - - -

"Interesting how you know me," he said and walked around me.

"It's interesting how you know me."

"Heh, not really. You make yourself an open target, Kristina. Or should I say Zoë?"

"And how do I make myself an open target, and don't call me Kristina."

"Well, _Kristina_, I can smell the demon blood on you. It doesn't matter how many times you wash that shirt, I can still see the bloodstains and I can smell the blood.

It must have been hard for you when your mother died. When you saw her lifeless body pinned agents to the tree by a sword."

"Shut up," I yelled and tried to hit Hiei but she missed.

"Having to pull out the sword from her back. You still have that sword don't you," I just looked down as Hiei was talking. "Always knowing you were just as guilty as the demon who had stabbed her."

"Your w... w... wr... wrong," I said falling to my knees. Even know he was right. If I didn't demand she be home for my birthday she would probably still be here. In addition, I would feel protective again. As I did when I was a little girl.

"Kristina, you know I'm right. If your mother wasn't rushing through the woods to get home, I wouldn't have had to kill her."

I looked up at him, "You were the demon who killed my mother." My hands started to shake. I stood up and Kicked at his head. "You son of a bitch." I missed his head and he hit me in my stomach I did a back flip and kicked him in the face. He stumbled back a few inches, and then I did a roundhouse kick and hit him in the face. "That's what you get for killing my mother." Hiei recovered from my blow and he pinned me agents a tree by my hands.

"Do you really think that I'm going to be hurt by a slut?" I tried to get away but his grip was tight. Therefore, I kicked him in the nuts. He stumbled back again. I was about to hit him again but I heard another mans voice.

"Hiei, where are you?"

"Heh, its your lucky day. See you soon," And with that he disappeared. I fell to my knees once again, and then I laid my head on the ground and cried.


	3. Kurama

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-&-$-&-

"Hiei, where were you?" Kurama asked as Hiei hit the ground in front of him.

"None of your concern fox boy," Hiei said. Kurama looked at him then shook his head.

"Hiei, why do you torcher her?"

"Her who?" Hiei said with a smirk.

"Just leave her alone. She did nothing to you." Kurama started to walk away.

"Hn, are you blind? I have every reason in both worlds to kill her."

"I don't care Hiei, she's still human."

"No she's not. She is a witch that deserves to die a slow and painful death. She kills our kinda. How can you just turn your back...."

"How cant you," Kurama yelled. "No matter how you put it Hiei, she's still human. Yes, she's a witch. Yes, she's a demon slayer. Yes, she's a huge threat to demons everywhere. But she still had human blood."

"Human?" Hiei said then laughed. "Do you honestly think I would care about a human? Kurama, whether you like it or not, she's dead. Just like her mother." In addition, with that he left.

"Her mother didn't deserve it either, Hiei," Kurama whispered.

I ran and ran but still couldn't get away from the memories of my mother. The good. The bad. All of them. It started to rain so I ran to my best friends house. Knock, knock, knock, I slammed my fist on the door. Desdemona opened the door to see who it was and was shocked to see it was me.

"Kristina what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Can I please come in?"


	4. Note: Sorry

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I just have not had any time.

One of my animals just died. I've been upset for some odd reason lately. School, going to my dads. Ect... I know what I'm going to do next; I'm just a loser and haven't written it yet. If your angry with me, just know I'm trying. Everything is hitting at once and it is driving me nuts more or less. All I can say is I'm sorry. Please forgive me.


	5. Hiei love?

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

----------

"Kristina," Desdemona said. "What happened?" I came in and sat on her couch.

"I never wanted to believe it. Desdemona, it's all my fault."

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Desdemona asked.

"My mother. She is dead because of me," I looked at her.

"Kris," she said sitting next to me. "It wasn't your fault. I have told you this over and over again. You didn't kill her!"

"I know I didn't," I said standing up. "It _was_ my fault that she's dead because I was the one who told her to come home. _But_, I'm _not_ the one who killed her." I out of Desdemona's home and disappeared.

I know I wasn't the one who killed my mother. For the longest time I always thought that. But, I wasn't. I might have been the reason why she died, but I wasn't the one holding the sword with my mother's blood on it.

Hiei, watch your back. The next time you see me, you will die.

Hiei stepped into the old warehouse. The moonlight shone through the broken window glass, which now lays on the ground. Hiei had heard a noise that disturbed him. A crash, and smell of blood. This interested him. It smelled… sweet. Almost like a strawberry. Hiei looked at the floor, upon it was splatters of blood. He leaned down, whipped his finger into the blood. Strawberries. Just that one word made Hiei jump inside. Strawberries, Hiei thought, were disgusting. But the smell…. Was divine.

He walked around, trying to find the source. Hiei opened the door to the back room. There he found it, the source of the smell. I was sitting there. My hands were bleeding, along with the rest of my body. I was shaking.

"Kristina? Again we meet, and again your weak," Hiei said leaning down into my face.

"Shut up Hiei."

"Why?"

"Because you're nothing but a big pain in my," Out of my side I pulled out a thick piece of glass, "side." I threw the glass at Hiei, but he dodged it.

"No, I would believe that would be glass that is the pain in your side."

"Fuck you!" I tried to stand, but fell on my butt.

"You would like that wouldn't you? Fucking you," I felt a hand on my leg, to close to my crutch. I tried to kick him, but he moved.

"Just stop, please."

"Oh, so this is what that great Kristina is resorted to? Begging not be touched."

"You killed my mother Hiei. You have no right to touch me."

"You are right. I rather touch a banshee (ghoul, spirit, poltergeist) then you. But they scream to much, touching you is just more quiet." I felt him put his hand under my chin and made me look at him.

"Why?"

"Because its just so easy." I turned away as a hand went on my breast. I felt tears come to eyes. "Heh, to easy. You're so pathetic. What happened anyway? Couldn't take the pain and cut your self?"

"No you crack head." I said. He helped me stand on two feet and backed up. "I was training."

"And I've been afraid of you why?"

"Must you open your big mouth?"

"I'm being serious. You can't even handle a non-living thing!"

"I sometimes can't control my anger."

"But the warehouse won!"

I looked at him then at my feet. "Just because I'm not the skilled demon you are doesn't mean I cant still kill you."

"Right, and how long have you thought you could do this?"

"I never 'thought' I could do it, I always knew I could do it."

"Big head you got there."

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"Neh, it was for me."

"Idiot," and with that, Hiei jumped out the broken window.

"I know I wasn't the one who killed my mother. For the longest time I always thought that. But, I wasn't. I might have been the reason why she died, but I wasn't the one holding the sword with my mother's blood on it.

Hiei, watch your back. The next time you see me, you will die."

But, if I had said that, why didn't I kill him when I had the chance? Had I not wanted to? Had I liked the way he touched me? Had I liked the way he talked with me?


	6. Remember me

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

I walked into my apartment and fell on my bed. I moved my head up and down hitting the bed with my head. The word 'stupid' kept running through my head. I looked over to my side and saw the only picture I have of my mother. I rolled to my side and grabbed the picture, then rolled back.

"Mom, what would you do?" Their was no answer. "Heh, I'm talking to a picture." Just then, I saw something in the picture that I had never seen before. A small figure with black spiky hair, "What the hell?" I sat up. I looked closely at the picture and I knew it was him. "Hiei."

* * *

"Here you go Hiei," Kurama said handing him a strawberry ice cream cone.

"What is it?" Hiei said sniffing it.

"Ice cream."

"I don't eat." And with that he ran away.

"Why is it every time I try to be nice to him he always goes away," Kurama said shaking his head. Kurama turned around, ending up on his butt.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Desdemona said.

"I'm fine." His ice cream went all over his shirt though.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your shirt. I'll buy you a new ice cream and this time I wont hit into you." They both laughed.

"I would like that." And with that they walked into the ice cream shop. Neither one of them knowing what the other was.

* * *

Hiei jumped from one tree to the other until he came upon the middle of the forest. He had not dropped his ice cream cone yet. He stuck his finger into the tip of it, and tasted it.

"Gross, how can humans like this junk?"

"Because it's good," I said. There was a little blood on my dark blue jeans. It was from the demon I had just killed moments ago.

"Yeah, humans do have a weird taste buds."

"No, Hiei, you do."

"Here," Hiei handed the ice cream to me.

"You stuck your finger in it."

"Yeah, so?"

"Sorry, I have a little more sanitary then you."

Hiei rolled his eyes, "here let me help." He grabbed the ice cream cone and shoved it in my face.

"That's cold!" I said whipping the cold food off my face.

"Yeah, that's why I did it."

I hit his stomach, "That's mean!"

"And you think I care bitch?"

"Shut up."

"Pathetic."

"Stop saying I'm pathetic!"

Hiei turned towards me and got in my face. I'm a couple inches shorter then him. "But its true."

"I don't care," I said standing on my tiptoes, so now I stood eye to eye with him. "Shut up."

"Make me," Hiei said. I looked in his eyes then turned and walked away. "Where are you going?"

"Why were you in the picture of my mother and I?"

"Excuse me?"

I turned towards him and pulled out the picture from my pocket. I unfolded it and pointed to Hiei that was in the picture. "That's what I mean."

"Chance."

"No, it wasn't chance," I said. I walked over to him, pulled down his collar, and saw a small mark on hid neck. "I knew it."

"Don't touch me!"

"I knew it. It makes sense now. Why you hate me. Why you killed my mother. Why you're trying to kill me. It's because of when we were kids!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you hate me because of what I did to you when we were kids." I started to laugh.

Past Kristina- age 8 Hiei-age 10

"Mom, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing." I looked at her strangely

"Right," I said. "Mom, I'm going on a walk ok."

"Ok."

I walked out the door and down the steps. I looked around before I entered the dark pathway in the woods. One step after another. I picked three daises and a sun flower on my way. I loved to walk down this path. At times I got scared, if a demon came. But other then that, it was fun.

I was about half way down the path when I saw someone in the middle of the road. "Oh, my gosh. Are you ok?" I said running up to this person.

"What?" Hiei said in a daze.

"Are you ok?" I repeated.

"Yes, who are you?"

"Well, my names Kristina. Its nice to meet you," I put out my hand for him to shake, but he hit my hand away.

"I don't need your friendship. By the way, your name sucks."

"Hey! That name was my grandmothers!"

"I don't care. I think I'll call you… Zoë."

"What?!? You can't just name someone who already has a name! It's not human!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Heh, good thing I'm not human then."

"You're a demon?"

"Yeah, you just figured this out?"

"Yes! That is so awesome! You don't even look like a demon!" Over the next two years Hiei and I had become friends. We went everywhere together. To the shops, on walks, out to play, fighting demons, he even helped me with magic! I felt so great when I was around him.

"Zoë?" a 12-year-old Hiei said. He hadn't seen me for three days. I had been hiding in the woods because Hiei wanted to practice finding people and fighting. I had gotten so use to him calling me Zoë that whenever someone said 'Kristina' I wouldn't answer.

"Hiei," I said. He turned quickly around. I sneaked up behind him and touched his shoulder. "He, he, he, hi."

"I am really bad at finding people." Hiei sat on a rock.

"Neh, it happens," I sat next to him.

"Well, it shouldn't happen to me!"

"Hiei, chill out. You'll learn, you always do," He looked at me and my big grin. I felt and hand behind me head and soft lips agents mine. I pulled back and looked at Hiei. "Hiei, I…" I was shocked. I stood up and looked around worried. "Hiei, I'm sorry if I was leading you on but-"

"You don't feel the same way as I do." Hiei looked away.

"Hiei, please let me finish. Yes, I don't think of you in that way. I love you as a friend but… not in any other way. Please try to understand."

"Kristina," Hiei said my real name. That hurt. He hates my real name so I guess he hates me. "I don't understand."

"Hiei, please." I put my hand on his cheek.

"No," He pulled away quickly. My finger nail cut the side of his neck.

Present

"How could I even for get you?"

"Because you never cared."

* * *

HAHAHAHA, another chapter down. Woot! OK, I got information about Hiei's age **_terrible_ **wrong but hey, its fan fiction it doesn't have to be real! Mwhahahahahahahahha, lol.

I Want to say thanks to HieiFan666, TheBloodyBlackRoseofHiei, Sausuge, Daria1376 for reviewing and/or anyone else who read my fanfic. It means a lot to me.


	7. The truth about the kill

I don't own anything!!!! Except my mind…. Meow.

**HieiFan666** wrote: Hiei- killed her mother- over THAT! I knew he was a little -unstable-, but that's just to extreme. He must have been REALLY heartbroken when she said she didn't feel the same way about him. I'm a little surprised she forgot about him, but hey she TRIED to let him down easy. It's not her fault he couldn't take it. I love Hiei and all, but he's got some serious problems. Plz update soon.

**Author response**: Heh, yeah. I'm trying not to make Hiei OOC but its kind of hard. Hiei does have serious problems, which is what makes things interesting. Plus, I'm good at making things overly extreme.

**daria1376** wrote: aw that is so sad another chappie please! I hope they get back together soon.

p.s. you are ruining Hiei. Hiei LOVES SWEET SNOW (also known as) ICE CREAM!

**Author response**: Will they get together? Will they hate each other? Bum bum bum, lol. We will just have to find out wont we. I know Hiei is OOC a little but oh, well. I think it makes it funny and interesting.

* * *

"Hiei, you are so fucked up in the head!" I yelled.

"Maybe so, but at least I can remember someone I spent two fucking years around!" Hiei was prepared to leave, however, I wasn't going to let him off that easy. I grabbed him by the shoulder making him look at me.

"You killed my mother because I hurt your feelings. Why? We could have just been friends like we were for two years."

"It wasn't good enough."

"Because I turned you down you killed my mother! I was 10-fucking-years-old, Hiei, do you really think I wanted to be with someone?"

"You'll never understand," Hiei pushed my hand off his shoulder and tried, again, to leave. I grabbed his arm again.

"If I don't understand, help me understand. Because as far as I know, just because someone turns you down, does not mean you have a right to kill their mother!"

"I didn't do it because you turned me down!"

"What?" At this point I was very, extremely, tremendously confused.

He didn't kill my mother because I turned him down, but then why?

* * *

Kurama sat on his bed thinking about what had happen today. Desdemona was so beautiful. Now he couldn't get his mind off her. How nice she was, how it felt to talk to her without her saying how cute he was, how she always had the right thing to say, and how smart she was.

Kurama had never felt this way before, but there is a first time for everything, right?

* * *

"Then if you didn't kill my mother because I turned you down then-" That's all I could get out before Hiei answered.

"She asked me to kill her."

"You're lying. My mother would never ask to be killed."

"Well, she did."

"Why?"

Hiei leaned agents a tree and continued, "She said she wanted me to get stronger. And she knew the only way I could get stronger is if I killed her and took her power."

"No," I walked up to Hiei. "She would never do that."

"She wanted me to protect you," Hiei said. Smack, I slapped him on the cheek.

"Stop lying."

"I'm not," I slapped him again.

"Stop it."

"I'm not lying," I slapped him again. I felt warm, salty tears come down my face. "Kristina-"

"If you were suppose to protect me Hiei, why didn't you?"

"Because I knew that if I tried to protect you, you would figure out that I was the one who killed your mother. You were 10-years-old, I wasn't going to let you go through life knowing that your best friend killed your mother."

"How dare you. My mother told you to kill her to get stronger so you could protect me, but you didn't even do my moms last wish. And you think that I would just hate you if I found out when I was 10, no, I hate you even more now because you waited all this time."

"Like I said, you will never understand."

"I understand perfectly."

* * *

Sorry, short chapter. I trying to update all my fanfics tonight.

Happy Year That Is New

&

Happy Holidays


	8. Note: Dear Readers Not chapter

Dear readers,

I'm sorry about not updating, I'm kinda slow. Lol. I am going to my fathers house for a coupe of weeks, but while I am there I **_PROMISE_** to update **_ALL_** my fanfictions and my sequel to "Breath No More". However, you must wait a couple of weeks to read it because my father has no Internet access at his house.

I promise to write, check spelling, and check grammar for **_TWO_** chapters of **_EACH_** fanfiction. Also, I will make sure **_EACH_** chapter I will write, will be at least **_FOUR_** pages long most likely longer though.

Thank you for understanding, and being so polite about waiting.

DrusillaFireFox


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Readers,

I'M BACK! MAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Lol, I am sorry, updating is taking so long. In addition, I know you all are tired of hearing my excuses for not writing, so I'm not even going into it. Lets just say (for the sake of argument) that I'm a bad person and haven't updated when I said it would only take my a few weeks. Lol. Ok, no, I don't want to be flamed. But hopefully you all haven't given up on me yet, because I would be very sad.

However, I am back. Overall, it feels great. I love writing; it gives me something to do and pulls me out of reality for a period of time.

Ok, enough of all that sappy stuff…. The new chapters will be up probably a day after this letter is posted, so hold tight for about one more day.

Thank you all so much,

DrusillaFireFox

PS- If you want to tell me to update faster for later chapters, mail me at gaiaonline my name is Mayumi-Pendragon.


End file.
